


複健 章五 照護

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057





	複健 章五 照護

「不二……我想沖澡。」手塚猶豫了會兒還是像不二提出要求，但是身上上了藥不太方便。  
「剛剛做完訓練不是沖好澡了？」不二一聽到手塚的要求，愣了一下疑惑的問。  
「剛剛又流汗了。」手塚露出無奈的表情，剛剛將骨頭推回去那一剎那，他全身冒冷汗。  
「等等！只能先用擦的了，藥膏不得碰水。」不二起身到浴室裡裝了盆溫水，將毛巾打濕將毛巾遞給手塚。。  
「嗯。」手塚接過毛巾，用右手擦拭著身體，還有腳。  
「背我幫你擦吧！」見手塚努力的將手伸到背後，卻擦不完全，不二接過毛巾，清柔的擦拭。  
「謝謝。」手塚從小到大，只有小時後讓母親洗過澡，懂事後更是沒有麻煩過其他人，一切自己打理。現在不二竟然在幫他擦背，讓他有些尷尬，臉上留露出不太自然的神色。  
「受傷難免需要人幫忙嘛！」不二身為一個醫生，自是有照護病人的經驗，看出手塚臉上不自在的神情，笑著要手塚別再意。  
收拾好一切後，不二回房洗個澡又回到手塚的房間，因為擔心手塚亂動，對於剛推回去的骨頭會有再移位的風險，所以自己只得辛苦一點了。  
「如果不想再經歷剛剛的疼痛，需要什麼告訴我，不要隨意走動。」不二眼神淩厲語氣帶著幾分威脅意味。  
手塚看著不二下定決心要當看護工的眼神，眼神帶著無奈，但是又不想再經歷剛才正骨那種錐心刺骨的疼痛，只得點點頭，然後拿起放在床頭的原文小說閱讀；而不二也拿出從房裡帶來的有關醫學方面的期刊，坐在床邊靜靜的看。連著幾天不二都在手塚房裡照顧手塚，就希望不要讓骨頭再移位了。

這幾天手塚享受著不一樣的寧靜，平時一個人亦是安靜，但是總是帶著一點寂寞感。和不二的相處時，雖然都是不二在說話，自己偶爾應個聲，但那一切都這麼的自然而然，那種諧和會讓手塚不想去打破。不二的思路很異于常人，說出的話也常常讓自己充滿驚喜，而自己不用多說什麼，常常只要一個眼神不二就能瞭解自己的需求，往往也能看出自己在隱瞞什麼，這樣的默契讓向來獨立的手塚也有了幾分依賴。

不二明白手塚喜歡安靜，可是為了他的腳傷不惜來打擾手塚。不過卻在相處的過程中發現有著不同於獨處時的寧靜，那種感覺讓長期在外地生活的他很安心。想來應是手塚一向冷靜、沉穩所至，這幾天待在手塚身邊，有人在身邊卻又很舒適自在，這樣的感覺意外的讓不二感到很放鬆。

兩天過後，不二一早就到手塚房裡幫手塚把藥拆掉，腳踝經過不二正骨處理後，遲遲未消腫的腳踝已經在這幾天恢復到一般的大小了。不二看見腳踝消腫，心裡很高興幾天前的判斷沒有錯誤。而手塚也為不二的正骨技術感到吃驚，經過不二的推拿腳傷竟然好的那麼快。  
「手塚，你下床走走？」不二語氣興奮和期盼地詢問手塚。  
「可以嗎？」手塚的語氣帶著疑惑，畢竟他左腳已經整整一星期沒落地了。  
「嗯。試試。」不二眼神帶著肯定和勉勵。  
「好。」  
不二扶起手塚，手塚這一星期來第一次可以不靠著拐杖站著。  
「走幾步感覺看看。」不二眼裡帶著鼓勵。  
「可以了。」手塚邁出步伐，起初還不敢將重心放到左腳，走了幾步後手塚試著將重心移到左腳，沒有意料中的疼痛感，心裡格外興奮。  
「嗯。但是韌帶的部分，還是需要恢復與治療。」  
「嗯。」  
在不二的同意下，手塚可以纏著彈性繃帶走動了。  
「今天一起吃午餐。」手塚為了感謝不二幾天的忙碌，決定料理一頓豐盛的午餐謝謝不二。  
「我又有口福了。」不二很開心，因為手塚的好手藝自己是很羡慕的。  
「那也得先和我去買食材。」這幾天都靠不二外帶，吃得有些膩了，冰箱裡也早就空了。  
「好。」不二開心的點點頭。

當不二幫著手塚提著大包小包的食材，手塚打開冰箱，將接下來幾天的食材放進去，便開始處理晚餐的食材，而不二在一旁借著幫忙之名行搗亂之時，最後被手塚請到客廳看電視。  
看著手塚忙碌的背影，不自覺得和母親的身影重迭，想起有一陣子沒回家看看家人了，似乎是有點想家了。

「飯快好了，去洗手。」突然一個聲音打斷不二的思緒。  
「好。」不二乖乖的走到浴室洗手準備用餐。  
「很久沒吃到傳統的日式料理了呢！謝謝招待。」不二用餐後一副心滿意足的樣子，很傳統的味道，讓不二更想念母親的手藝。  
「想家？」手塚見到不二眼神流露出和平時不同的感覺，還有剛剛喚不二吃飯時，不二恍神得很嚴重。  
「唉……一陣子沒回家了。」不二錯愕，難道自己就表現得那麼明顯。  
「都是手塚啦！手藝那麼好，讓我想起母親的手藝。」不二不一會便收起想家的情緒，怪罪到手塚的身上。  
「想吃隨時告訴我，我給你做。」話一出口，手塚自己也很訝異，不過很期待看到不二心滿意足的表情。  
「那我就不客氣了。」不二聽手塚這麼說很驚訝，剛剛只是隨口說說，手塚竟然那麼認真，不過既然有人願意煮飯，手藝又好，不二當然樂的到手塚房間蹭飯。  
「阿……」  
不二果然每天都到手塚房裡報到，兩個人也常一起到超市買菜，而買菜的錢在不二的堅持下兩人分攤。自不二常常到手塚家蹭飯，手塚總會觀察不二對吃的喜好，儘量買些他愛吃的；不過為了飲食均衡也會逼不二吃些他不愛吃卻很有營養的食物。而不二的嘴也給手塚的好手藝養挑了，在外面吃飯時總會挑剔菜太油、太鹹或是肉不新鮮。

過了一個月，不二在按摩手塚肩膀和手肘的肌肉時明顯感覺到不像當初治療前的僵硬，原本傷處的硬塊也有軟化和縮小的趨勢，而腳踝的傷也恢復得差不多了。回醫院檢查時連醫生都訝異那麼嚴重的傷竟然恢復得那麼快，而手塚也在早第三個禮拜在不二的監督下恢復練習了。

「最近感覺怎麼樣？」看著手塚在對牆擊球時的力道更勝從前，不二可以確定針灸對手塚的療效。  
「肩膀輕鬆許多，抽球時更有力了。」手塚隱藏不住內心的雀躍。  
「看這次的檢查報告出來後再決定要不要改變治療方式。」  
「嗯。」  
又經過一個月的治療，手塚明顯感覺到受傷的地方似乎已經痊癒，揮拍也恢復到當初沒受傷時的感覺，只是練習時間拉長會有些酸痛，但已是這幾年來最好的狀態了。手塚第一次感覺自己的傷有痊癒的可能性，也終於看見自己在職網這條路的一線曙光。

「手塚，報告出來了。效果不錯呢！」不二幾天後拿著檢查的報告，高興的告訴正在球場和牆壁對打的手塚。  
「嗯。」手塚停下動作，接過不二手中的報告，看完露出喜悅的微笑。  
「很開心吧！」  
「嗯！謝謝。」手塚斂起笑容一本正經的對著不二道謝。  
「唉！要謝等拿下賽季的第一場勝利後再謝吧！」“因為沒有正式的比賽，所以我也不敢確定你的手臂真的沒問題了”不二心想。  
「阿……」


End file.
